


Loveless

by Elasse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), night - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasse/pseuds/Elasse
Summary: After the death of king Bruce, the second prince Jason, sells the first prince Dick Grayson to king Wilson. As a mestizo, Dick always knew he was nothing to the family. the only one who loved him was Selina and now  she was death, too.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this au quite a lot, so i'm gonna sometimes draw about it. :D


End file.
